Can I Call You Darling?
by HollowPhoenix
Summary: "You don't know..." I said, running a hand through my hair and trying to hold back tears, "You don't know how much I… I loved him." M!OC with a LITTLE bit of Eddie Gluskin slash. I swear to you, this isn't as bad as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

_Can I Call You Darling?_

"You don't know…" I said, running a hand through my hair and trying to hold back tears, "You don't know how much I… I loved him."

* * *

I had been helping Waylon out a lot since we first met. I was wrongly put into Mount Massive Asylum by the Murkoff Corporation, and Waylon wanted to shut them down. How could I _not_ be on his side? We met at the entrance to the Female Ward when everything went awry. Waylon was stupid and afraid; just a techie, not a survivalist. No one here wants to help you. No one _will _help you unless you pin them down and make them.

I introduced myself as Ivy; like Poison Ivy. I've never given my real name. I don't want these sons of bitches finding a way to read me like an open book. All I want and need them to know is that I'm poisonous, and I'll fuck you up if given the chance.

I was bribed into my stay here. I was only seventeen at the time, young and disposable to Murkoff. They convinced me that I was insane, and I personally checked myself in. I was an idiot. I didn't know what was coming to me. Don't ask why Mount Massive took in minors, ask why they wouldn't. Hell if I know.

I was put in this cell. It was dark and clammy and I was right between a murderer and a rapist. I was basically fucked, if you weren't understanding that enough already. The day time was uneventful, but when the night came, you knew it. It was lights out for real, not a single ray of moonlight got in. I fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, awakened by a horrifying sound of sobbing in the cell to the right of me. I climbed out of bed and tried to adjust to the pitch blackness that enveloped me.

"Please, no… Oh please, no more…"

I could barely make out a figure lying on the floor, face nearly smashed against the bars that separated his cell from mine. Tears flooded down his cheeks and he cried, repeating similar phrases over and over.

"I'm sorry, father! I'll be a good boy, I swear to you!"

I sat on the floor beside him. Truthfully I was dumb and tired. I relied only on the bars that separated us to keep me safe. They feed you lies here at Massive. They don't help you get better, they only throw you into your own insanity to drown in it. It was before long that I realized that this man was awake. He seemed tormented by something. I cautiously poked his arm through the bars, pulling my appendage back into my cell swiftly. "Hey, you're keeping me up in here." I spoke softly to him.

"H-hm? Oh I-I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a burden…" I heard him sit up and I could feel his gaze on me. I was pressured to continue talking to him.

"Are you alright in there?" I whispered into his cell.

"Oh, me? Yes, everything is fine." He whispered back.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I was truthfully never good at fibbing."

"Hey, um…" I was at a loss for words. This guy sounded kind of alright. "Call me Ivy."

"Edward Gluskin. But please, don't hesitate to call me Eddie."

"Much obliged."

* * *

Now, me and Eddie got along good. Great, actually. He is truly a gentleman at heart. His priorities just aren't what they should be. He knows why he's in here. He thinks he's useless. He can never suppress his desire for women. He loves them, and I know how he hates himself for it. He always tells me how he'll try to have a family someday. A perfect family. He often tells me of his childhood being very similar to that one 19-somethings show "Leave it to Beaver". He loves to tell me of how good his mother was to him, and the crazy stories that he believes I think are true. I know he's lying to me. No one helps him out of the hole he's in, so he tries his best to shove everything away.

I sometimes caught him looking at me funny. I'd tell him "Eddie, you're doing it again…" and he would correct himself without hesitation. He'd always hate to see that look on my face when he realized what he was doing. The look of uncertainty was what did it. He hated seeing that on my face. But he could never stop himself. His sex drive was greater than a dog in heat.

He's told me his horrifying stories of the Morphogenic and Dream Therapy that he had received over the span of time that he had been here. He told me what it does to you. How it screws you up… He told me with caution what the Walrider was. How it's almost worshipped here. I knew the moment I got into Massive that I had made a mistake. But I didn't know that this mistake was a life changing one.

* * *

That was two years ago. Now I'm nineteen and I can fucking hold my own against these bastards. I hate this place. They don't ever let you leave. They _know_ you'll run and tell someone. They know this is a secret that can't be kept. It's a dirty fucking secret and no one would ever leave it be.

I was separated from Eddie and moved to another cell block weeks before the breakout. He had shown improvement on his tests, and therapists told how he had loved to ramble on about things I had told him. New songs I had taught him, stories I told him about my life, and all the new shows that had come out before I had been shoved in here. Of course progress isn't what Murkoff wanted. They assumed me to be the source and moved me to a lower floor in the asylum, closer to the Female Ward. Of course, without a friend, Eddie was a wreck. He would barely eat, and wouldn't tell any therapist anything but lies. He was devastated, and I felt like shit about it.

Sometimes the guards would let us eat in the mess hall, if we were well behaved. That was the only time I would see my friend. I'd sit beside him and share food with him, even if it all was pretty much the same. Anything to have my Eddie back. It sounds stupid, I know, but give me a break. I'm a nineteen year old boy living in a fucking insane asylum.

Eddie acted much younger than he was when he was around me. He seemed like an old soul but acted very enthusiastic with me. When the Walrider escaped, I was once again separated from him, and I was fucking pissed. I started climbing the stairs, looking for him. I had just hit the Drying Grounds when I found Waylon. He looked terrified and didn't trust me one bit. I didn't blame him.

By now, you're thinking, "get to the fucking point, I didn't ask for your life story!"

Alright, alright, take it easy, I'm getting there.

* * *

**YOOOOOO FIRST OF ALL**

**I am sooo sorry about that Thorki fic I was working on! I went on hiatus for school and when it ended, I couldn't think of how to continue it. I worked on it a little but I gave up ok Im sorry. Also, I have this thing about writing about real people. Like, Thor and Loki aren't real, I know, but the ACTORS MAN. THE FUCKING ACTORS. THEY SAID IN AN INTERVIEW THAT THEY KNEW OF THE FANFICTION OK. I just get kinda uneasy about writing that kind of stuff with real peeps idk I just am like SHIT THEY MIGHT SEE so im sorry**

**SSSECONDLYYY this is the first story I have written that involves an OC. I thought it would be a piece of shit but I did it anyway because I thought , what if Waylon had an ally? U kno like someone who knows Mount Massive like the back of their hand? And I also wanted someone who was wrongfully placed in this shitty asylum and befriended a partially sane Eddie.**

**I wanted people to see another side to the psychopath. Like, before Murkoff drove him over the edge, that he WAS fixable, and he was charming as FUCK. **

**I am sooooo sorry if you don't like this ok but I like the idea so I will roll with this to my graveeeee**

**-Hollow**


	2. Chapter 2

Waylon was stupid. He was at the Drying Grounds and he was holding a partially damaged camera. I remember how he looked at me and backed away from me with uncertainty. He was paranoid out of his mind. He wouldn't let me get near him.

"Fine, don't talk, just hear me out."

He whimpered in fear.

"I want this place shut down just as much as the next guy. If we get out of here, it's a clear dash to the cops. We get this place reported, and we're _all _home free."

Turns out, we were on the same page. I don't believe he trusted me, but I lead him through Massive as best I could. Needless to say I was desensitized to mostly everything Waylon had seen. We travelled back the way I came, making me feel like I was making no progress. Waylon insisted that this was the right way. Stupid.

* * *

I had come out of this place half an hour ago, and now here I was, back where I came from. What a waste of time. We walked for quite a while. There's no need for details… What? I'm trying to make this easy to understand.

As I was saying, we walked for quite a while, until Waylon decided that it would be a good idea to make a jump he knew he couldn't make. I don't even have to tell you this time, he was stupid. The boards broke loose and he crashed into the Vocational Block. I knew a guy named Dennis who liked to hang around down there. I rolled my eyes and carefully made my way down to where the techie crash landed, with help from all the boards he managed to break during his fall. I met him inside the walls. He was breathing hard.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I think I broke a rib…" He stuttered out.

"You fucking idiot," I mumbled. "It's alright… I can get you help soon. Just forget about the pain and you'll be better."

I helped him to his feet and handed him his camera. I could hear someone through the walls, talking.

_"…don't need any sisters. Maybe some… some girls that ain't blood."_

_"You ain't old enough to be worrying about it. We have worser problems."_

_"Grow some hair on your pecker, Timmy, then we can talk about girls."_

Waylon looked at me and whispered, "Wh-what are they talking about?"

I shushed him and looked through the cracks in the wood to get a better view of the speakers.

_"If we had a visitor. If we did. He could be our goat."_

_"What in creation are you talking about?" _

_"He just likes to hear himself t-t-talk."_

_"We need a goat."_

Waylon stirred and stared at me with worried eyes. "What the _fuck_ are they talking about, a goat? What do they mean, a fucking goat?"

"You act like you've never seen a crazy person before." I grinned as I watched through the wall and looked for the three men in conversation… but I only saw one.

_"There's reason here."_

_"To bear our guilt. Our gender. A small piece of flesh… between us, and the blade."_

_"You want to give him to Gluskin."_

_"That's the idea."_

I pushed myself away from the wall momentarily. "What did they say?" I gazed to Waylon for a second opinion, but he wasn't listening. Once again, _stupid._

_"I-I don't want to get Gluskin's attention. He'll hurt us." _

_"He'll hurt YOU. You'd make a pretty woman." _

_"No sense in pullin' a mad dog's tail."_

I was too curious. I should have led Waylon back through a vent or something… but I had to get closer. I keep thinking they're saying…

_"We feed him a goat, and leave him alone. A gift for the groom." _

Now I'm the stupid one, with a stupid dog walking behind me. Damn it, I can't understand what any of this fucking means. Who the fuck is "the Groom?" Why does this asshole want us so bad? They couldn't mean Eddie… No, no I know Eddie. They couldn't mean him. I mean I was crawling through cervices, under tables, between bookshelves. I was getting us into trouble, and I knew it.

_Thud._

_"Rats in the walls! Kill the rats!"_

_"He's here! Inside the walls! Kill him!"_

I didn't run, I fucking _bolted._ I grabbed Waylon's hand and dragged him downstairs. To the Female Ward.

_"This idiot WANTS to die!" _

_"Here comes the bride… here comes your bride, Mr. Gluskin."_

_"Fucking idiot delivered his own self to Gluskin's hell."_

* * *

We stood there for a while, until I spoke up.

"You. You fucking asshole! I'm stuck here because of you! I can't fucking believe this! I'm right where I started, and it's all your _FAULT!_ I would be out by now if it weren't for you! I should skin you alive! I…" I paused to look around the area I had come across.

Sewing machines everywhere. I don't recognize this place. I wandered a bit, only to find a familiar piece on the radio. I remembered Eddie singing it to me a while back. I hummed along in what you could almost call joy, until I rounded the corner and saw… oh god.

I can't even tell you how bad it was. It was horrific. A man in a prison uniform, a blanket over his head, holding the hand of a dead... woman? It mimicked birth in a way… but I-I could never tell you how awful it was to see.

I pushed on without hesitation, dragging Waylon away before he had the chance to vomit. More sewing machines. I trailed behind a bit to examine the area for vents. They were our best bet at this point. I'd let the stupid techie lead the way for a bit. He put his hand to _one fucking door knob_ and everything went wrong from there. I only looked up because he screamed.

I saw a man before me, barely visible in the light that shone through the curtains. He peeked through the small window in the door, a huge, sadistic smile on his face. He said one word, and that was all it took for me to remember.

"_Darling."_

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

* * *

**This was mostly in-game dialogue. Im sorry. It will get better in the next chapter, in which we have FLASHBACKSSSSSSS**

**again, I am sorry if my OC sucks ass.**

**-Hollow**

**OH AND im sorry but I made an error in the first chapter. In the beginning it says Ivy met Waylon in the female Ward and then near the end it says he met him in the Drying Grounds. I meant to fix the Famale Ward to Drying grounds but I must've forgotten SORRRYYY**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eddie…" I mumbled under my breath.

Waylon looked at me with a look of disbelief. "Who?"

"Eddie… Oh god." I saw him coming. He was so beat up… Damn, what happened to him? I was interrupted by an arm grabbing me and pulling me underneath a table.

"Get under here! What are you thinking? That guy's fucking insane, and you're going to stand there and do nothing? We're defenseless here!"

"No, _you're _defenseless, Park. I'm strong. You're a fucking computer specialist. You got thrown in here without any sense of survival. If we're going to get killed, you'll be first."

_"Did I frighten you, I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to. We've met before, haven't we? I know I've seen your face"_

This isn't real. This isn't fucking happening.

_"Though it seems like a dream now, being here with you. Let me fill you up. You don't have to be alone anymore…"_

What is he talking about? I don't know this guy. This is insane. This isn't right. He's spewing nonsense. Eddie…

"_When I was a boy, my mother often said to me, get married son and see, how happy you will be…"_

I can't stick around. I wish I could, but… I can't. The elevator was nearby. There's a ladder in there. It hasn't been used for ages, but it's the only way out. I beckoned Waylon closer and closer to our destination, looking around cautiously.

I haven't been this scared for years.

* * *

The ladder was brittle, and creaked under my weight. I deemed it safe when I had reached the middle of it. I jumped down, landing on the metal exterior that was the elevator roof. Like I said numerous times before, Park is an idiot. He jumps onto this fucking ladder with all his weight, and then runs down it like a terrified squirrel. Needless to say, the bars came loose and he fell.

What I didn't expect was for him to impale his ankle. He cried out in pain and pulled this massive chunk of wood from his leg. I then heard Eddie's voice echoing up and down the elevator shaft. _"WHY would you do something like that to yourself?!_"

Then I saw his expression turn to malice. "_Would you… would you rather DIE than be with me?" _He flipped a switch and the elevator began to trek upwards. "_Then die."_

Eddie always loved his games. He knew there was an opening where we could get out. He knew how easy it would be to catch Waylon now that he was injured. I wouldn't take it. I yet again grabbed the man's hand and drug him into a room filled with lockers. I ordered him to hide in one while I hid closer to the shadows. It would be less obvious if we split up anyway.

But I forgot how smart Eddie was. He found that fucking techie like he had put him in that locker himself. I whimpered. What _happened _to my Eddie? Jesus.

_"I've been a little… vulgar, I know. And I want to say I'm sorry. It's just… you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman."_

That damn Morphogenic engine got to him… maybe for good this time. I followed him carefully. Waylon Park was my only way out of here, and Eddie had him in his hands like putty.

He took him to this weird room. There was a table in the center, surrounded by chains and hanging limbs. I watched him pour sleeping gas into Waylon's locker. I watched what he did to those men. I saw why everyone was so afraid of him… and I was afraid, too.

* * *

He looked at Waylon with such admiration falsely played along his face. "You're going to be beautiful," he said. "Such soft skin," he said. What was wrong with him? Fucking hell, Eddie.

I heard that damn buzz saw. I heard Waylon scream for someone to help him. He should know by now no one can hear him scream down here. No one will even set foot down here on purpose. I sighed and rushed out in front of the Groom, jabbing him in the face. Lucky for that fucking techie, too. His balls almost got chopped off. Again, stupid.

We fought for a bit, while Waylon hobbled off to God knows where. He'd land a hit every now and again, but I beat the living hell out of him… or at least the best I could do before screaming at him.

"Stop it! Fucking stop it! What the _hell_ is your issue?! Stop it, Eddie! Christ."

"You… you traitor… whore." He wouldn't even look at me when he said it.

"Damn it, you look at me when you talk to me!" I felt tears fall from my eyes.

He slowly turned his head to face me. His expression went blank. "D-Darling…"

Finally, I could soften up a little. "Jesus, Eddie…"

"I ruined everything, didn't I, Darling?"

I wanted to lie and say no so badly… but…

"You don't need to lie to me, Sweetheart."

I nodded, chuckling rather painfully. I remember when Eddie first referred to anyone as 'Darling', it was me. That sounds a bit selfish, I know… but I can't remember it any other way besides that.

It was late 2012, cold outside. Shit, I think it was September? It was pretty calm that day, and it just came out of nowhere, really… what he said. He sat there, sewing something, I remember. And he asked me ever so casually, "Can I call you Darling?" I asked him what for and he replied, "It gives you a softer demeanor. It makes me less afraid of you."

"You're afraid of me?" I asked, amused.

"I am. There's something about you. The way you look at me… at other inmates, even. With such defiance, such nonchalant behavior. You _should _be feared."

"Please, Eddie you're forty-five and 5'-fucking- 11''. I bet you could crush me if you really wanted to."

"But I don't want to."

"Thank Christ."

"You have an awfully filthy mouth."

"Well," I murmured, pulling myself off the bed I lied on to stand. "I'm not as classy a man as you, Mr. Gluskin."

"Classy? Me? No, I'm more tacky than classy, I guarantee you." He chuckled.

"Come on now, you're a sophisticated guy. You should know that."

"I was never told to think of myself so highly."

"That's self confidence, Eddie."

"Hm. It seems I don't have that then, whatever it means." He continued to sew, humming a tune while he worked, totally unphased by our conversation. He just started to call me Darling more and more after that. I didn't stop him. It felt kind of nice. He was easier to find in a crowd now, at least.

* * *

"Please don't do this to yourself, Eddie."

"I-I don't know how to stop, Darling. I don't know how…"

"Please don't hurt me like this."

"Darling…"

"Damn it." I remembered that stupid Waylon Park. He's probably hobbled off the edge of the universe. "I have to go now."

"N-no, Darling… Stay here with me. We can be safe down here."

I stood up and shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes. "I can't… I can't, I'm sorry."

He called after me, thankfully not getting upset with me. I ran to find Waylon. I knew Eddie would forget about what I had said to him. The Engine makes you forget things like that. Special things… Savory things.

I followed this trail of bloody footprints into this one specific room, where there was a broken window. Don't tell me this idiot jumped out of the fucking window.

Yet there he was, holding his right leg in pain. Anything to survive, I guess. But he's still stupid.

* * *

**I AM ON A ROLLLLLLLLLLL and I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS BECAUSE I LOVE ITTTTT**

**I have written like four thousand words in one night this is glorious.**

**-Hollow**


	4. Chapter 4

Of course that idiot couldn't just climb down out of the window. He _had_ to jump. I would leave him to die, but you know I'm not that stupid. He's not entirely useless, after all.

But my legs were weak. I touched the ground and I collapsed. Fucking doctors and their science. You don't understand how hard it is to see your friend leave for experimentation and then never fucking come back. You ask yourself where he is and you end up screaming it through your own cell bars. You might think I'm a piece of shit for not going after him, but what the hell would you want me to do about it? There was a prison break. Isn't that good enough? And all for what? So I can see how fucked up Murkoff has made him? He lost his shit. There's no going back from the Engine. You go in, and they throw you away like trash when they're done.

Tears stained my face as I curled up into a ball on the dirt. I was traumatized. Permanently. Eddie was gone… and I'd never see him again. Only that monster that overcame him; the one that destroyed him. I'm pissed as hell. I hate this place, I hate doctors, I hate Murkoff…

And I'm going to fucking tear them all apart.

* * *

_"What the hell makes you like women so much, Eddie?"_

_He looked up from his food and blinked at me."I…I'm not sure. It's just… everything about them, really."_

_"Oh yeah?" I smirked._

_He nodded. "It's my perfect life. To have a wife and loving children."_

_"Hm. How many?"_

_"As many as I'm granted!"_

_"Shit, man, that kind of stuff freaks me out. I don't see how you could be so happy about it."_

_"Why is it frightening to you?"_

_"I don't know. It's just… responsibility that scares me. That specific kind of responsibility, more so."_

_"How could you not love children?" He laughed._

_"I do like kids… but only when they're quiet and aren't mine."_

_He laughed more. "You're young, Darling."_

_"Please, come visit me when we get out of here and then you'll see me have kids."_

_"You know we'll never leave."_

_"Exactly."_

_"You turn everything into a joke. You'll joke about me while I'm on my death bed, I bet."_

_"Oh, never… Another thing, though… I'm not too into women, either."_

_"WHAT?" He looked astonished and gasped in a dramatic way when I said it. "You mean you're…"_

_"No, no… No! I just don't like the thought of having a relationship, at all really."_

_"That's unheard of. See, now I'm not understanding."_

_"Shut up." I said through a laugh._

* * *

Waylon shook me awake from my visions. "Hey, are you ok? Please don't be dead. You can't be dead. Oh my god."

"I'm not dead, you fucking moron."

He sighed with relief. "Can we get out from here?" He asked, since we had both dropped down into the courtyard.

"No," I replied, "unless you're keen on hopping fences." I stood on my feet, still trembling slightly. I saw Park out of the corner of my eye. He was panting slightly still, only putting weight on his left foot now.

"Hey, did you know that guy back there or something?"

I faced him slowly, only looking at him with my eyes. I exhaled before speaking to him. "Yeah, I did, actually."

"How?"

"When you worked here, did you ever… did you ever come across a guy named Gluskin?"

"It sounds familiar, yeah."

"We were pretty good friends until the breakout."

"_Really? _You and him?"

"Shut up, you don't even _know _how sane he was."

Waylon raised an eyebrow at this point. He thought I was bullshitting him.

"You think I'm fucking joking?"

He shook his head violently, "No, no, I just-"

"You don't believe me when I tell you that at some point, that madman in there _didn't_ want to rip you in half and stuff you full with fucking innards?!"

"Hey, hey, listen-!"

"Do you know what it's like to watch someone slowly die? No, you fucking don't! Okay?"

"Alright, I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

I huffed. "Me too. I'm just… how could he become something like that?"

"Crazy houses do that to people."

"…No. It's not Massive. It's the dickheads that run it. And you told me that you were going to shut this hellhole down." I grabbed the technician by the collar of his shirt. "You better live to your word. I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I-I won't let you down, I swear."

"Good."

How many times have I told you how stupid Waylon was? I've lost count. First, he sends an anonymous message to a random journalist, then he gets sent down here for it, trusts a crazy man, possibly broke a rib, impales his foot, and then he almost becomes a woman at the hands of my best friend. And he screams and whines about all of it the whole trip through the asylum. Fuck, man, get some balls before _someone_ cuts them off.

Too harsh? I thought so. I'm sorry. I don't really know what emotions are like much anymore.

I'm trying to remember when me and Eddie were good. Better than good. I'm trying to forget seeing him that way. All beat up and crazy-like. I feel awful leaving him here at Massive, though.

* * *

_"I'm going to break out, Eddie." I whispered to him._

_"Hm?" I heard him shift in his bed. It was late, he sounded groggy._

_"I'm going to break out and take you with me. I won't let them hurt you anymore."_

_"No, when you escape, leave me. I'm ruined, anyways."_

_"What'd you mean?"_

_"Come on, don't you see? You know what I've done… and what was done to me. I'm filthy, battered, unworthy to leave."_

_"That's not you talking, Eddie."_

_"Oh, Darling… I wish it wasn't."_

_"Don't talk about yourself like that."_

_"I don't know how else to speak of myself. I'm not good at anything to praise myself with."_

_"Well, shit, of course you're good at stuff. You can sew."_

_"And what about it..?"_

_"You can sew good, Eddie. Really good!"_

_He scoffed._

_"You'd have time to notice it, too, if the guards didn't take the things you made so quickly."_

_"You're a liar."_

_"No, your dresses are gorgeous! And the gloves you made me work like a charm."_

_"They're cheap."_

_"They're warm."_

_Finally he sighed, defeated. "They only let me use a needle up here. I want to go down to a lower floor, so they let me use the machines."_

_"You only want to go down there for the girls."_

_"No, no, I'm being entirely honest… well…"_

_I stifled a laugh. "You pervy fuck."_

* * *

**Previously on: **_**Eddie Gluskin Ruined My Life…**_

**Seriously guys, I've fallen and I can't get up.**

**But really, I'm hoping this isn't a piece of shit. I know I'm not the only one with this plotline. I know there are other fic writers out there with a similar plot so thank god im not alone. **

**I don't know I kinda like how you get to see another side to him in this. I don't think the OC is that bad after all… idk.**

**please R&R its VERY helpful**

**-Hollow**


	5. Chapter 5

Waylon and I hung out by the stairwell for a while. I'd told him every story, every memory I had of when I didn't feel like I had nothing to live for.

"I recognized that song."

"What song?"

"_When I was a boy, my mother often said to me… hmm, hmm… _that one." I hummed it out. I wasn't that great of a singer.

"Oh."

"He'd always sing it at least once when he was sewing. The more and more they put him through the Morphogenic Engine, the more he stopped making regular clothes. You know, like gloves and shirts. Stuff like that."

"Mhm." The technician nodded, still once and a while wincing at the pain his foot caused him.

"Instead, he was making vests and dresses. Wedding dresses. I saw him losing himself. All they made him do in therapy was talk about his relatives. What they did to him… And that doesn't even compare to what they made him experience when he was actually _in_ the Engine. It's just… it's hard to see someone you care about so much go downhill like that."

"I…" Waylon seemed distant; hesitant. Like he wasn't telling me something that I should know.

"Yeah…?"

He sighed, "Before I got dropped into this hell… I was trying to configure some computers to work with an ASL unit. Uh… I don't think you'd know what that means."

"I understand enough."

"Ok, well… the patient they brought into the chambers was… uneasy, to say the least. He was fighting the security, kicking, screaming."

All I could do was nod. Where was he going with this?

"He wouldn't _stop_ screaming, and the one thing I remember him screaming was something about rape? I don't… I don't know where that came from but…"

I cocked my head to the side.

"Anyways, he broke loose of the security personnel, and he rammed into the glass, right where I was working on the computers. I remember him begging me for help. He knew I could stop the communication between the computers and the Engine… but I didn't help him."

"Where the fuck are you going with this, Park?"

"I-I'm sorry, I wouldn't save him… and I feel like shit."

"You're talking nonsense."

"You don't understand. It was right before the prison break." His voice progressively got more upset and frustrated. "Tell me who was the last person in line for testing before that."

The realization hit me like a knife to the back.

* * *

_I saw Eddie pass my cell on his way to a Morphogenic Therapy session, lead by who guards who held his arms behind his back. I reached out to him through the bars. I never liked to see him leave, and now that I was relocated, I got to see it happen every time. Fucking Murkoff. "Eddie!"_

_He looked over his shoulder."I'll only be a moment, Darling. No worries!" He brushed it off for my sake, but I saw his face and his sanity become worse and worse after every session. I never cried once until they stuck me down there. I got to hear the sounds of the Engine turning on and off. I got to hear the screams of all the patients entering the chambers. I got to hear the door click and lock behind them._

_I got to hear my only fucking friend begging for help and screaming rape through the thin walls of my cell. They were thin on purpose. They were built to punish the ears._

* * *

What I couldn't hear was Waylon typing away at his fucking keyboard, setting people up for insanity.

I closed my eyes. "…Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you in half right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Give me a _fucking _reason, Park!" I tackled him suddenly, but he had no response.

"I know it's bad. It's _real_ bad. I am so sorry."

"You bet your ass it's bad. I should break your only good foot, you piece of shit." I felt a lump forming in the back of my throat.

"I know you're mad, but we don't have time-"

"Mad? I'm fucking raging!" I heard my voice break. I'm going to lose it. "I hate you! I hate you, you lying son of a bitch! You filthy piece of shit! I hate you, I hate you! I... I h-hate you…" My muscles declined eventually and I fell into Waylon as a crying mess. "I hate you, damn it, I hate you…"

"I'm sorry," He whispered to me, "I'm so sorry."

"N-no," I said, wiping the water from the corners of my eyes. "I keep blaming you for shit that isn't your fault. This is Murkoff's fault. A-all of it is Murkoff's fault."

"I know it is… and I promised you that I was going to show the world how fucked this place is."

I was content in thinking of the Murkoff Corporation crumbling and burning.

I heard Waylon sigh again. "Now… get off of me and tell me more of those stories."

I sniffed, sat beside him on the concrete floor, and blinked the tears from my eyes. "Don't think this means I like you now."

He laughed. "Of course not, _Darling."_ He laughed some more.

"Hey, don't fucking call me that."

His chuckles died down. "Sorry."

"We should probably get going. It's getting late."

"Mm."

So I helped him up and lead him to the right. We were back in the Vocational Block. There were finally some vents that we could climb through in the kitchen. They lead to the gymnasium. They didn't really go very far. I let Waylon lead the way. I was too busy examining the guy lodged in the vent to care. I bumped into the techie and realized that as he was crawling he had gone completely still.

"What is it? Waylon? Is someone there?"

He wouldn't talk to me.

"Well fine, at least get out of the vent so I can see what you're crying about."

He hopped out, not setting down his camera for one moment. I slowly peeked out of the hole and the stench of iron and rot ran me over. I refused to breathe from my nose. I felt the heat leave my face when I looked up.

"Oh my god…" I whispered to myself. I felt lightheaded. I was going to throw up. This couldn't possibly be _just_ Eddie. This _wasn't _Eddie at all. I refused to believe it. I mean there were literally at least a hundred bodies hanging from the ceiling.

"This guy has got to be fucking joking."

"Hey, don't think that this is him."

"Well are you seeing this?! Who else could it be?! Are you _blind?!_ This could set a record for mass homicide! Do you even know how much jail time you would get for this?! Look up, man! I can't even find the ceiling!"

I knew it was Eddie. I just couldn't believe it. My mind wouldn't register it.

"But Eddie always told me how much he loved women."

"That doesn't justify this shit! He was making these men into women so he could kill them! If you look up and see the work of a man in love then you deserve to stay in this fucking asylum until you get your _god damn _priorities straight! This is crazy…"

I was about to pass out. "J-just keep walking. We can get out of here… It's ok."

* * *

**AAAAAAlrighty then.** **I don't even. I can't. This part was kinda bad. I don't know I just kinda don't like it. I think tht the next chapter might be the last one, but I'm not sure.**

**-Hollow**


	6. Chapter 6

I knew it wouldn't be long before Eddie found Waylon again. I could almost smell the adrenaline on him.

So many bodies… _so many god damn bodies. _

How? How could one machine fry someone's brain to the point that they refused to acknowledge the fact that they had committed at least seventy murders? _How? _Fuck, Eddie. I'm going to avenge you. Even if I have to go to the heart of Murkoff and deal with it personally.

I can't say that I'm _entirely_ desensitized to the blood and guts. When I was in grade school I would faint at the mere sight of blood. My head still scrambles and I get sort of queasy. At least the humanity hasn't left me completely. I've been in the Morphogenic Engine, but I wouldn't let it rule me. Murkoff always wished to achieve that whole "_mind over body_" thing… but I wouldn't be battered and aged because one company wanted to screw me over. Lucid dreams were pretty common in my sleep pattern as it was, so it wasn't that easy for Murkoff to tell me what to do. I had those pipes shoved down my throat once, and I won't be going back.

I noticed that Waylon had been trailing behind with his injured leg, so I accommodated and slowed my pace for him. He caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, as to keep himself balanced. He opened his mouth and gave me a curious expression. "How did you manage?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You know what Eddie did, right? I mean, I don't know why you wouldn't be afraid."

"He did kill people, but I know what you're thinking. Eddie _never_ raped a woman. Not one. That's what _they_ made other people believe."

"Murkoff, you mean?"

I exhaled and nodded.

"Not even in prison?"

"There weren't any women _left_ after the breakout. He couldn't have."

"Are you sure?"

I turned my head to face Waylon. "Yes, I'm sure. Now shut up… D-don't talk about him like that."

"You know it's only fair I do. What he's doing now is-"

"-That _isn't _Eddie. That's the Walrider. That's Murkoff inside of him."

"But it's Eddie's body they're wearing."

"Stop."

"Ivy-"

"I said _stop! _Fucking hell, do you think I like seeing him like this?! You didn't know him like I did! Fuck you, Waylon Park! Your words aren't Murkoff's fault and I won't forgive you for them! You should shut up if you know what's good for you! Fuck…"

"I'm sorry. You're right. All I see is the present. I haven't seen the past."

I couldn't help but feel guilty. But I won't keep bending over backwards to apologize to Waylon. He should realize that I could leave him at any moment, and I'm sure he does.

He spoke up again. "All I think I was trying to ask was if you ever had any relationship with Eddie… you know, besides friends."

"No."

"I know I got kind of carried away, but I'm sorry. You can tell me anything you want. It's all secret and safe with me."

I turned around fully this time, stopping under a light fixture. I glanced down at his camcorder. "Turn the camera off."

He immediately shut the screen and pressed a button. I saw the red light go dimmer and dimmer until it burnt out.

I sighed.

* * *

_The shower water was cold, save for the uncommon blasts of warm water through the pipes. There was no curtain, only a waist-high wall that separated me from the person next to me. Thank god it was early in the morning and I was nearly alone._

_I wasn't very comfortable being naked in front of people. I always felt like I had unreasonably thick hips, and I was always picked on for it when I used to play soccer in high school. Girly legs didn't really make for the perfect school year. _

_Luckily, the man beside me didn't seem to care too much. He gazed over at me from time to time, while I wasn't looking. I finally caught him in the act and looked back at him. "What, Eddie?"_

_"I don't have soap."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, this is why they ask if you need them to go the utility closet before they bring you here."_

_"I thought I'd be fine!"_

_"Well, we've learned our lesson, haven't we?" I grinned, handing him the bar of soap resting on the wall beside me. The water suddenly decided to turn warm. They must've turned the pumps on. The air was beginning to get steamy and humid. Amidst the steam, I heard a light thud followed by an "Oh shit"._

_"What is it? Are you done with my soap yet?"_

_"No, I dropped it."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. I had honestly waited all this time in prison just to hear someone say they dropped the soap. "Go get it."_

_"I can't. The floor's slippery."_

_"You fucking pussy, hold on." I walked away from the steady stream of warm water to look for the bar of soap, finding it after about three minutes of searching. "Here it is," I said, picking it up and heading back to my own shower. "Where are you?" _

_The doors are locked behind you until you're done showering. That's protocol. Without air flow, the room became impossible to navigate, steam and mist clouding your vision. I stepped forward, soap in hand, unaware of which direction I was heading in. I ran into what seemed like a wall, backing away slightly._

_Eddie turned around, looking down at me. "You found it."_

_"Yeah… I did." He was fucking huge. He towered over me like a giant to a dwarf. I only realized it at that moment, as we had never been that close before. "Uh… this is weird."_

_"Is it? I hadn't noticed."_

_"Fuck." That was all I could voice. I mean, shit, I didn't know to either run back to my shower or stay right where I was. I laughed nervously. _

_"Your language is awful."_

_"You never forget to remind me."_

_"You should clean it up, Darling."_

_"Hell no."_

_"Stubborn." I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. "Should I at least try to convince you?"_

_"You won't get far." I chuckled._

_"Did you ever kiss your mother with that mouth?" _

_"Lame persuasion."_

_"Fine. But would you ever kiss me with that mouth?"_

_"Fucking. Try. Me."_

_I felt his posture change and that was the moment I realized that he was serious. He bent over ever so slightly and I felt the blood pump to my head. It all happened so fast. It was so cliché. A stupid pick-up-line and then… the fucking thrill. God damn._

_Lips on lips, mixed with the smell of cheap shampoo and the humidity of the shower. Christ, it wasn't real. His mouth trailed to my neck and I hummed quietly, bracing myself on the wall that separated each of our showers._

_A knock at the locked door made my heart jump and my head snap up. _

_"What are you two doing in there? We have a line forming out here and you're wasting all the water! Get out unless you're intent on missing another meal!"_

_My eyes met Eddie's. We fucked up. _

* * *

"That's as far as it got. I swear."

"So I wasn't entirely wrong." Waylon switched his camera back on, checking it to see if everything was functioning right.

"I couldn't help myself. It was hot, I was horny. But damn I regretted it."

"I'm sorry."

I paused. "That's enough stories for today."

"But how about-"

"I said _enough,_ Waylon. I've already said too much."

* * *

**I hope I didn't ruin this fic for you. I was kind of planning to shove this in there somewhere but it wasn't really that obvious that I was going to. I mean I put romance as the category u kno but like… they areNT LOVERS I PROMISE I WASN'T GONNA GO THAT FARRRRRRR lol now im regretting this. I might rewrite this specific chapter just because.**

**-Hollow **


	7. Chapter 7

As you can imagine, from there on out, things got _worse._ Around every corner, I was looking for Eddie. I was expecting him to pop out from anywhere. I made Waylon investigate the kitchen for a little while longer, seeing if we could find anything useful, which of course we didn't. So I lead him back through the gymnasium and into some sort of locker room. That was when I heard a door open and a familiar song being sung louder and louder as it got closer and closer.

"_When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see, how happy you will be~"_

"Fuck." I glanced up at the lockers that blocked us from sight. No more hiding. Not in those. I can't risk one of us being hauled back to the chopping block, literally. I crawled with Waylon around corners and into the shadows. It seemed safe after a few minutes, after Eddie had stopped singing. I hadn't hesitated to hum along with him to calm myself down. I stood up and traveled the halls of the Vocational Block carefully. I knew there was some sort of chapel around here that Father Clarke had set up a while back. We could escape through there.

There it was.

"Holy shit. Is that..?"

"Just ignore it." Eddie, like he said, had made himself a bride. She was as beautiful as an ugly, dead man could get. It wasn't surprising. I mean, Eddie was a man of his word… but this was fucked up. But then, I saw something glimmer in the bride's hand. It was a key, most likely a substitute for a ring. I pointed at it, "Look! Go get it."

Waylon looked at me with a disgusted expression.

"I'll do it then. Fucking idiot. Go hide somewhere."

It's been a while since I called Waylon stupid. I guess I've been _trying_ to go easy on him. But that'll never do. The moment I reached for our means of escape, I saw the shadow of an angry man standing at the end of the aisle. "Filthy sluts. You're like all the others, you don't deserve my children!" He rushed at me faster than I could escape. I saw stars as he tackled me and pinned me to the wall. "You don't even deserve to live."

"Please…"

His hand slithered around my neck.

"D-don't… please, don't."

I felt his fingers grip at my throat. "You fucking whore." His breath was hot on my face.

"Eddie, s-stop." I felt the tears coming. Oh God, no.

It was getting harder to breathe as he choked me more and more. "Why would I _ever_ trust you with my children?"

"B-because you're an idiot."

He sneered.

"I-I told you…" I gasped for air, "…that I fucking hate kids. Please. P-Please Eddie…"

I saw him swallow and watch my face turn purple. I suddenly felt his hand release me and I remembered going unconscious before hitting the floor. The impact made me regain consciousness, and I gasped for air. Waking up, I heard his voice above me.

"…arling! Darling! Oh my God are you hurt? This was a mistake! I'm sorry!"

"E-Eddie?" I coughed. I felt him pick me up into his lap and pull me close.

"Darling! Oh thank God you're alright. I'm so sorry! Please… Don't tell me you hate me!"

"N-no, Eddie. I'm just… out of breath." I was in shock. Everything seemed as back to normal as it could get at this point. It was like something out of a movie, that sense of relief. I pressed my head to his chest. I didn't know when he would forget about me again. He looked back down at me. I felt a few teardrops fall from my eyes. "Please don't let me go. N-not again, Eddie."

"Darling…" Hugging me tighter, he rested his chin on my head.

I felt the tears run down my face and I tasted them when I licked my lips. Salty, but ever so blissful in that moment. "Eddie… Is that really you in there?" I spoke quietly, not wishing to disturb the silence that swathed the room.

"As much of me as I have left."

"Come escape with us. Eddie, we can go home now."

"I can't. Not anymore. Besides, I have no home."

"You can come with me. We'll live with my mom. Eddie, everything can be alright."

He shook his head. "You and I… we're as broken as people can get. But I'm worse than even that. And I can't stop myself, Darling. The Walrider is in my head."

"No."

"Run. Run away from me, and remember me when I was…" He pondered for the correct word, " trustworthy."

"Eddie…" I was becoming panicked. I told him I'd take him with me. "Eddie, I can't do that."

"Get away from me." He pushed me out of his lap gently.

"Eddie, you can fight this. You don't have to be consumed by Murkoff's bullshit. I can take you away from here. We can get you therapy and then you can have that family you always wanted!"

"I'll _never_ have a family, dammit! Don't you see? I'm ruined! Fucking ruined by these god damn machines! You don't understand."

"No, I do!"

"You don't. You fucking slut." He slowly stood up, towering over me.

I blinked. "Eddie." I backed myself against the wall, slowly sliding up it to stand straight.

"All of you are _whores!_"

"Eddie, don't do this to me." I was beginning to back away from him and move towards where Waylon was hiding.

"No one understands! You all want to run away from me!"

"No… no." Tears stained my entire face. I inhaled, eyes still fixed on Eddie. "Waylon, run."

The techie looked at me through the gap he was hiding in. "What?"

"Fucking run!" I shouted at him and bolted away as fast as I could. I knew mood swings had begun to come over Eddie when he had suffered about three years of on-and-off therapy, but it was always terrifying to experience first-hand. And now he had a knife. He was armed and he would kill.

I wish I had had the nerve to destroy Murkoff back when Eddie was still "trustworthy". Whenever that was. I would have broken out years ago if I was more gutsy then. I would have willingly dragged out the man that woke up right next to me every morning, even if that meant sleeping on the floor of his cell. I would have _willingly_ taken him from Murkoff, ran, and never looked back. Now he refused to leave. Fuck, if my heart wasn't hurting now, then I didn't know what pain was. I felt a bruise forming around my neck. His hand. A bruise _shouldn't_ feel like it has sentimental value. But if that was the last touch I'll have from him, then dammit I will tattoo that bruise onto my neck if it kills me.

Fuck you, Murkoff. _I'm coming for your asses._

0000

**IM REALLY FUCKING PUTTING OFF THE STORYLINE OF THE ACTUAL GAME BECAUSE ;_;**

**But ok this is here for feels and such. I hope im not writing Eddie **_**too**_** wrong. Lol but im glad to see this has gotten so much positive feedback. I expected it to crash and burn since it was like one of the only Outlast fanfics with a male OC. Thanks guys the suggestions are really helping me get ideas. I'm sure no one will be disappointed 3**

**-Hollow **


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie called after us, seeming conflicted with either walking after Waylon or _running_ after me. My nostrils burned and my throat dried. The tears wouldn't stop coming, though. I never thought I'd be running from the one person I vowed to help escape. He wouldn't stop yelling at us… but I felt as if he was aiming to direct most of his slurs at me.

"I'm _trying_ to be patient, Darling!" Aggravated and lusty, he cried out in fake concern. I wouldn't turn around. I wouldn't stop running. But damn I wanted to.

"Darling… _WHORE!" _

I flinched when he called me that. He went into a fit of rage and he'd stay that way until I would pull him out of it somehow. My tears would work in most cases, but other times I'd ignore him and he'd stop. He'd plead for me to forgive him and I always would. Maybe I shouldn't have been so lenient. Maybe I should have just left him begging in his cell at times. Maybe I shouldn't have even spoken to him that first night… but how couldn't I? God, things were so fucked up.

* * *

_"Sing it again." I said through a smile._

_"No, I wouldn't want to spoil it."_

_"Eh, alright." I shrugged. "I prefer 60s music anyways. You're more of a 20s guy, aren't you?"_

_"Mh, I'm flexible." He sat in his bed, sewing needle in hand. He was out of materials. I could see the boredom in his eyes._

_"Eddie..?"_

_"Hmm?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye._

_I hesitated. "…You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

_He smiled. "Then the feeling is mutual."_

* * *

"Dammit." I whispered under my breath. Waylon was still hobbling but still making his way to the air vent that we had come out of earlier. When we entered the gymnasium, I felt like gagging again. Especially after seeing Eddie moments earlier. I ran past the technician and jumped into the vent with ease. He followed after me, and I sighed with relief. At least now I can get out of here, shut down Murkoff, and find someone to help Eddie. I was petrified, though. I told Waylon to go ahead and unlock the door, because I couldn't move. He nodded and, as out of breath as he was, he jumped out of the vent and I heard the familiar _click_ of a door unlocking. I was about to laugh and regain my composure but another sound stopped me from doing so.

"One more. I try, and I try. You all _betray_ me!"

Waylon coughed and coughed. I stuck my head out of the vent and saw Eddie place a rope around Waylon's neck. No. No, he can't fucking die. Not now.

"And you can hang, like the rest of them."

I mumbled his name, not having the strength or the courage to scream at him. Waylon was dragged up into the rafters and I saw him kick and scream.

"Heavier than you look. If this is you on the honeymoon, I'd hate to imagine our anniversary."

"Eddie… Eddie, let go." I knew Waylon was a heavy son of a bitch. Eddie was having trouble pulling him up, and it was a lot like a teeter-totter. Eddie went up with Waylon's weight. I was getting nervous. I began to mumble louder and louder until I was yelling. "Let go… Let go, dammit. Eddie. Eddie let go! Fucking let go!" The roof began to crumble and pieces of the ceiling broke away and fell.

"Hold still. Dammit, Darling, you need to behave!"

Waylon started to kick and gurgle with the rope around his neck. I was breathing hard and my head was spinning. Eddie wasn't going to stop, I knew he wasn't, but…

He kicked his way lower and lower to the ground until he had nearly hit the floor. I was cheering Waylon on until the rope drug Eddie up and left them both hanging in mid-air. Then I saw it. There was a fucking pole through his chest. Jesus fucking Christ in heaven. I lost my breath for a moment.

Eddie reached for Waylon's hand. "We could've been… beautiful."

"Don't you fucking let go Waylon! Don't you dare!" I saw his hand slip. "Waylon! _WAYLON DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"_ The water was back streaming down my face. I was about to climb out of the vent when I saw the techie fall completely to the ground. That son of a bitch. He let go.

I had never screamed that loud in my life. I jumped out of the air vent and ran towards the center of the gym, tripping over ropes as I did. I pushed Waylon to the side hard. "You fucking fuck! Move!" My breath was ragged. I shook and trembled. I could barely stand. I gazed up and I realized that Eddie was still moving. In a panic, I searched for his knife. "Oh my god… oh god. Oh my god." The ropes snapped and he fell on top of me. I pushed him off as gently as I could. "Eddie? Jesus fuck, Eddie?"

He choked out blood.

"What can I do? Eddie don't fucking die on me! _Eddie!_"

I saw his eyes rolling back into his skull. I refused to let this happen. No. Not this way. I grabbed his shoulders. "Dammit, wake up! I won't let this shit happen to you! You hear me! You c-can't die here! I won't let you!"

"D-Da-Darling… Please." His hand weakly cupped my cheek.

"No, Eddie! You promised! You fucking promised! P-please… please just let me help you."

"Nn, it's no good." He whispered.

"You're not useless… you can't die.. Stay with me one more day, damn it."

He shook his head.

"Here," I ripped two pieces from my prison uniform and used them to put pressure on either side of his wounds. "Oh my god, Eddie. Please don't die."

"Darling."

"E-Eddie…"

He cracked a smile. "My Poison Ivy."

"Eddie, don't. Try to stand up… Please!" I pushed on his back and directed him to sit up. He clutched his wound and flinched.

"This hurts."

"I-I know… and I'm sorry."

"I want to die…"

"Don't say that."

"Why do you persist? I've become a devil."

"_No,_ Eddie. You haven't. You can get better."

"I can't."

"Eddie…"

"Darling, leave me." He went limp in my arms.

"No. No I know you're still alive! Eddie!"

"…You look beautiful in this light."

"Eddie."

He smiled again, "Goodnight, Darling."

"No… No. No! No, damn it you fucking wake up! Eddie!" I shook him for at least twenty minutes… but he never woke up. I buried my head in his chest. "Y-you fucking promised me… that we would be happy." My muscles declined. I fell into him and I cried. I wouldn't stop crying. We stayed in the gymnasium for at least an hour. I couldn't get up. I was so destroyed at that point. I had forgotten about Waylon.

"We should get going."

"I-I can't."

"Come on, please get up."

"No. I won't. I'll fucking die here with him. I always promised him we'd leave together."

"Don't make me leave you here. I can't go alone."

"Waylon, I _can't._"

"Please, Ivy." He outstretched a hand.

"Waylon…" I looked up, my tears dripping onto Eddie's vest. "Why did you let go?"

He exhaled. "I couldn't get a grip on him."

"No, it's because you weren't listening to me. Y-you said your apologies, and then you fucking killed my best friend."

"Ivy, I-I know sorry won't cut it here."

"Oh really?" I laughed, tears still falling. "Well go fuck yourself."

"Please." His voice trembled. "He'd want you to escape."

"I can't leave him here."

"You have to."

"I…I know."

"Come on… I'll carry you if I have to, but I won't let you rot here."

I looked up at Waylon, who had offered his hand to me once more. I sniffled and graciously took it, attempting to stand up before collapsing back onto the gymnasium floor. "You just… You don't know…" I said, running a hand through my hair and trying to hold back more tears, "You don't know how much I… I loved him."

* * *

**So that's this chapter. I was trying to find a way to let Eddie live, I promise. I reloaded my save on Whistleblower and I was analyzing everything and I even looked up anatomy and references and stuff but based on what I had written as the description of this fic and how I wanted this to go in the first place, there was no way. Lol I was trying to put this off for the longest time but lol shit.**

**But to lighten the mood I drew some lame concept art for Ivy, I mean it's a WIP and maybe the hair could have some tweaks but if u wanna see it you can find it on deviantart****and on my tumblr which are both linked in my fanfic description. Just type 'Outlast' in the box if u wanna see it**

**Thanks and plz tell me how u liked this chapter bc this one is very important ty**

**-Hollow**


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to go back."

"We can't."

"Waylon, we have to…"

"Ivy…"

"I can still save him! Please… Please."

"You know we can't. That's not how things work."

"Please!"

"Don't."

"I can't live like this… I want to fucking die."

"It's ok. It'll be ok."

"Waylon I will fucking _carry_ him if that means we have a chance."

"There _is_ no chance! He's _dead!_"

I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't deal with this. Somewhere in my mind I knew nothing could bring Eddie back. I was just too stubborn to realize it.

* * *

_"We're going to die in here."_

_"No, Darling, I'm going to die in here. I know you'll escape someday."_

_"How could I go back to society?"_

_"You'll manage just fine."_

_"Not if you aren't with me. I'm a wreck without you."_

_"Now, you know that's not true."_

_"No, I am! You're that thing that kept me sane. Without you, I'd be ruined."_

_He grabbed my hand through the bars where our cells separated and smiled. He then proceeded to stand up and head to the door of his cell. He asked for sewing materials and promised he'd make me something extravagant. His smile grew wider. I always loved seeing him embrace his passion. It's that fire someone gets in their eyes when they talk about that thing they love so much._

_"I'm an old soul," he said, "but you make me feel like I might not be all that bad. Like nothing's wrong with me. I'm going to make you the perfect gift, you'll see, Darling.."_

* * *

I still have it. I remember he was too embarrassed to hand it to me up front, so he snuck it through my cell bars at night. A lot like a shy teenage boy or something. It was a perfectly crafted flower. He told me it was supposed to be from a poison ivy plant, but he wouldn't look at me when he said it. I asked him what was wrong and he said that he believed that I had expected a full suit or a scarf. Something "bigger". He told me that the flowers were ugly but soon took it back because of my nickname. I laughed and stuck it in my jumpsuit, reassuring him that everything was fine.

I wore it under my clothes every day.

I know what you're thinking. This is sounding a lot like a stupid teenage love story. Well, it kinda felt like one. Two people, desperate for escape, and finding it in each other. Damn, that does sound dumb. I'm an idiot. But just to put the icing on the cake, that fucking flower smelled like him. And it pissed me off so hard that I cried. I cried when I looked out the window to see the church burning to ash outside. I cried when we got to the asylum's lobby, and I cried even harder when we sat on the steps for a while to take it all in. I hate life, but I love it.

I don't want to survive anymore. I want to live.

You know, I promised Eddie that when I got out, I'd have kids. I hope he didn't take that too seriously, because I'm not living up to that shit. I was still crying, though. It wouldn't stop. Waylon had taken some time to look around the front gates a bit.

"Hey, Ivy."

"W-what..?"

"What's this?" He asked as he held up a curious _'classified' _file. He read it aloud to me, hoping I'd know what it meant.

* * *

_Case Number: 288_

_Patient: "IVY"_

_Consultation Dated: 2013.05. 15_

_Patient Age: 19_

_Gender: Male_

_Observing Physician: Dr. Garnett Snow_

_THERAPY STATUS:_

_Lucid dreaming analysis shows unfortunate improvement. Patient shows control of dream state, nearly incapable of manipulation. Shows signs of false awakenings. Engine activity shows respite at 70 PPM._

_DIAGNOSTICS:_

_Nearly refuses hormone therapy, must be sedated to accept. Slight bronchial accumulation._

_INTERVIEW NOTES:_

_As crude as ever. Is extremely frustrating subject. Refuses to answer any questions he doesn't want to answer. Hasn't told us his real name yet. When asked why he repudiates a haircut, he responds by telling that he broke the barber's rib when he attempted to shave his head. This has been confirmed. Won't speak about anything outside of Case Number 196: Eddie Gluskin, along with spouting similar stories as said subject. Turns down any attempts to ask about his progress. Seems mentally stable for the time being._

* * *

"So…?" Waylon shut the file.

"Murkoff was excited when Billy Hope started making progress. They assumed it was because he was young. I assume they wanted to see if even younger blood would make more progress. They made me think I was a paranoiac. They made me send myself here. They called it Paranoid Personality Disorder. I should have given a second thought, but I didn't."

"Why do you and Eddie have the same physician?"

"He was there when Eddie was interviewed… and he was curious. He said that Eddie wouldn't stop talking about me." I became rather silent after that.

"I-I'm sorry that I let go… really, I am."

"It's ok… I know you didn't mean it." I was getting choked up again.

"Come on." Waylon tapped my shoulder. "We have to get out of here."

* * *

**OKAYYYYY I think this is where we end the story but seriously I reEALLYY didn't wanna kill Eddie but it was kinda necessary for this fic im sorry. And seriously the amount of research I had to do for this chapter too. Lol but really. Im kinda tempted to bring eddie back but I think that will kill the mood and it'll be kinda cheesy. I don't think im gonna but ;_;**

**Thanks 4 stickin around till the end u guys :P**

**-Hollow**


End file.
